wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Tyranidzi
"Wiem że widok Tyranidów jest wręcz odpychający ale wierz mi, nie chcesz stracić ich z oczu'"''' '' -'' Hojan Storal, TechMagos z Adeptus Mechanicus. '''Tyranidzi, '''znani również pod wspólną nazwą '''Wielki Pożeracz, 'thumb|180px|Symbol Tyranidów używany przez Imperium są rasą szybko ewoluujących, agresywnych istot żyjących jedynie w celu własnego przetrwania. Podróżują od planety do planety w ogromnych Flotach-Rojach, ogałacając je z wszelkiego życia. To bardzo specyficzna rasa obcych, bowiem nie pochodzi z naszej galaktyki, nie zna oni nauki ani technologii, a mimo to są bardzo poważnym problemem dla wszystkich frakcji Drogi Mlecznej. Tyranidzkie floty przybywają na poszczególne planety, starając się pozyskać tzw. biomasę, która jest im niezbędna do przetrwania, ponieważ zapewnia materiał budulcowy dla uzupełnienia strat i tworzenia nowych osobników. Najważniejszą przyczyną pozyskiwania biomasy zaraz obok funkcji energetycznej jest pozyskiwanie nowego DNA, które dzięki specyficznemu rozmnażaniu się tej rasy pozwala na rekombinacje genów tak, by stworzyć doskonalszą jednostkę. Całe tryliardy organizmów składających się na floty oraz oddziały naziemne tyranidów są kierowane przez Umysł Roju, który kontroluje wszystkie jednostki naraz, od mikroskopijnych bakterii aż po kilkunastometrowe potwory. __FORCETOC__ Historia thumb|250px|Flota Tyranidów Behemoth ściera się z flotą Ultramarines na orbicie Maccrage Pierwsze kontakty z Tyranidami nastapiły we wschodniej części galaktyki w 41M.745. Krążą jednak pogłoski, że ludzie z działu Inkwizycji Ordo Xenos zarejestrowali niektóre z podgatunków już w 35M. Prawdopodobnie obcy przybyli z jednej z galaktyk należącej do Grupy Lokalnej, zwabieni potężnym źródłem psychicznej energii Astronomicanu. Pierwszy odnotowany przypadek spotkania z Tyranidami nastąpił podczas ich ataku Floty-Roju Behemot na oceaniczny świat Tyran, który pomimo mocnego ufortyfikowania błyskawicznie upadł. Flota kontynuowała stamtąd "pożeranie" kolejnych światów i leciała w stronę centrum galaktyki jednak obcy zostali ostatecznie zatrzymani przez bohaterski wysiłek Ultramarines podczas bitwy o ich ojczystą planetę - Maccrage. Sami Kosmiczni Marines odnieśli ogromne straty i będą potrzebowali jeszcze całych wieków aby je uzupełnić. Kolejna flota Tyranidów pojawiła się w galaktyce Drogi Mlecznej w 41M. 993. Była to flota Kraken, która obrała inną strategię. Rozdzieliła się na mnóstwo małych flot, które zaczęły ogołacać całe systemy zanim mogły przybyć posiłki. Chociaż główny atak Tyranidów załamał się po porażce na Ichar IV oraz o Eldarski Światostatek Iyanden, Imperium poniosło poważne straty i nadal musi sie mierzyć z rozprzestrzeniającymi się pozostałościami głównej floty. thumb|240px|Tyranidzi z Floty-Roju Lewiatan Ostatnia duża flota Tyranidów - Leviatan zaatakowała w 41M. 997. Zaatakowała południowe części galaktyki w dwóch miejscach. Lord Inkwizytor Kryptman dowodził połączonymi siłami Planetarnych Sił Obronnych, dwóch Regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej, Ultramarines, zakonu Mortifaktorów oraz Drużyny Śmierci ze Szwadronów Śmierci na świecie Tarsis Ultra. Z ogromnymi stratami w ludziach zniszczył połowę Floty Lewiatan na świecie która była bliżej Terry. Jednak druga połowa kontynuowała swój "marsz śmierci" więc Kryptman podjął drastyczne środki. Każda planeta stojąca na drodze Tyranidom miała zostać ewakuowana i podlegała natychmiastowemu Exterminatusowi. Inkizytor pozbawił obcych ogromnej ilości biomasy tym samym rozpoczął największe ludobójstwo od czasu Herezji Horusa. Wymyślił jednak błyskotliwy plan. Przy pomocy przechwyconych Genokradów zaatakował Orkowe planety. Miasta orków tak tętniły życiem, że zwróciły uwagę całej floty, która od razu zaatakowała orkowe systemy. Teraz dwie rasy walczą między sobą jednak Inkwizytor wiedział, że jeśli Tyranidzi odniosą zwycięstwo, Imperium będzie musiało stawić czoła największej armii Tyranidów jaką kiedykolwiek widzieli. Pochodzenie, Struktura Rojów Tyranidzi nie bez powodu opisywani są jako stworzenia nie z tego świata. I rzeczywiście poza demonami pochodzącymi z innego wymiaru są jedynymi stworzeniami nie wywodzącymi się z Galaktyki Drogi Mlecznej. Przyleciały do naszej galaktyki zahibernowane w wielkich Flotach-Rojach, których trzon stanowią wielkie Statki-Ule, zdolne do rozwijania prędkości nadprzestrzennych bez ryzyka wykorzystywania Osnowy. Wszystko dzięki specjalnie przystosowanym, żywym statkom. Floty te przybyły z jednej z galaktyk należących do Grupy Lokalnej, przebywając niezmierzone puste i zimne przestrzenie dzielące galaktyki. Tyranidzi rozwinęli Statki-Ule do pokaźnego psionicznego potencjału, który wykorzystują aby manipulować polem grawitacyjnym gwiazd a tym samym rozpędzać się do ogromnych prędkości. Przez to, że każda napotkana flota przybyła z innej strony Drogi Mlecznej, nasuwa się przerażające założenie iż Tyranidzi mogli już pożreć w całości większą liczbę sąsiednich galaktyk. Floty Tyranidów do szybkiego poruszania się, wykorzystują także małe statki przez Imperium nazywane Narwalami. Są to organizmy posiadające thumb|286px|Ogólny pogląd na jednostki Tyranidówczujniki grawimetryczne i wyczulone na wszelkie sygnały elektromagnetyczne. Dzięki nim Narwale wykrywają całe systemy planetarne z dużych odległości. Po zastosowaniu czujników następuje niewyjaśnione dotąd zjawisko, otóż organizmy te tworzą coś w rodzaju korytarza czasoprzestrzennego przez który podróżuje flota. Nie jest to jednak niezawodna metoda. Narwale mają bardzo wrażliwe czujniki i nie mogą ich używać w pobliżu silnych pól grawitacyjnych co znacznie opóźnia ruch Flót-Uli. Używanie czujników przez Narwale może nieść skutki uboczne. Na świat, na który udają się Tyranidzi może dojść do serii niszczycielskich zdarzeń w postaci trzęsień ziemi, wzmożonych rozbłysków słonecznych i innych katastrof naturalnych spowodowanych poruszaniem się floty w kanałach czasoprzestrzennych. Istnieje kilka teorii dotyczących przyczyny najazdu tej rasy na naszą galaktykę. Pierwsza z nich jest najbardziej oczywista - sugeruje ona, iż Tyranidzi wchłonęli całą biomasę ze swojej ojczystej galaktyki, co zmusiło ich do opuszczenia domu i odnalezienia nowego źródła energii. Kolejna spekulacja zakłada, że Wielki Pożeracz uciekł do Drogi Mlecznej przed jeszcze większym zagrożeniem którym mógł być inny, groźniejszy gatunek xenos lub katastrofa na niewyobrażalnie wielką skalę. Wielu uczonych uważa, że Tyranidzi to obecnie najstarsza rasa, jaka kiedykolwiek była w naszej galaktyce, która doprowadziła swój rozwój do perfekcji, potrafiąc dzięki temu kontrolować własną ewolucję i prawdopodobnie ogołociła znacznie więcej galaktyk, niż sądzimy, albo od powstania pierwszych światów dewastują galaktyki, co przypomina niczym nigdy niekończące się łowy. thumb|310px|Pan RojuTyranidzi podobnie jak Imperium mają swego przewodnika. Nie jest to jednak dobrowolna służba. Tyranidami rządzi Umysł Roju. Tak naprawdę nie jest to pojedyńcza istota, a forma kolektywizacji umysłów wyższych Tyranidów. Twór ten kontroluje każdą istotę w swoim zasięgu więzią między Tyranidami zwaną Synapsą. Od mikroskopijnych pasożytów wnikających do atmosfery aż do olbrzymich Statków-Uli. Umysł Roju nie ma jednak nieograniczonej władzy. Musi być pośrednio połączony z jednostkami na polu bitwy, a kosmosie jego wolę przedłużają główne statki floty. Pośrednikiem są najsilniejsze, najwieksze osobniki ponieważ najtrudniej je zabić. Niższe Tyranidy jak np. Hormogaunty połączone są z Tyranem Roju tak on musi być połączony ze swym Statkiem-Ulem aby utrzymać więź z Umysłem Roju. Jeśli takowy zostanie zabity, wówczas pobliski, wystarczająco psionicznie silny obcy jak najszybciej wytwarza odpowiednią synapsę i kontroluję armię. Jednak jeśli nie będzie w pobliżu innego, większego osobnika zdolnego zastąpić pierwotnego pośrednika, więź między Umysłem a pomniejszymi Tyranidami zostanie zerwana i prowadzone będą one jedynie własnym instynktem. Ponieważ Tyranidzi sa drapieżnikami, po zerwaniu połączenia niższe Tyranidzkie jednostki, pozbawione skomplikowanego układu nerwowego wpadną w morderczy szał, w którym będą atakowały wszystko, co żywe. Jednak dopóki synapsy zostaną utrzymane, Tyranidzi będą atakować jako jeden niesamowicie sprawnie działający organizm. Ogólna budowa Tyranidzi przez to że nie pochodzą z naszej galakyki są zupełnie odmienną frakcją. Wyglądem przypominają oni przerażającą mieszankę wszystkich zwierząt. Posiadają chitynowe pancerze nie ustępujące właściwościom wielu sztucznym, imperialnym tworzywom, do tego szkielet zewnętrzny oraz sześć kończyn, ślady segmentacji i żuwaczki zbliżające ich do stawonogów. Mimo to mają zaimplementowane części kręgowców w postaci np. szkieletu wewnętrznego, skóry czy szczęk. Tyranidzi są mistrzami ewoluowania, toteż ich organizmy potrafią przetrwać w każdych warunkach, dzięki takim biomodyfikacjom ciała jak specjalne gruczoły śluzu mogą przeżyć w próżni, wytrzymać olbrzymie ciśnienia dzięki wzmocnieniom, oraz oddychać pod wodą, co umożliwiają im skrzela. Ze względu na dalece bardziej zaawansowane i potężniejsze ciała niż wszystkich innych Xenos wymagają mnóstwa energii, toteż aby odprowadzać powstałe ciepło i produkty spalania posiadają na plecach specjalne kominy. Niemal wszystkie Tyranidy zostały zaprojektowane przez Królową Ula, która uzbraja je w szereg niezwykle zaawansowanych biologicznie broni i modyfikacji. Od Koso-szpon, które wyzwalają energię, aby lepiej rozszarpywać ofiary, po działo bioplazmy, radzące sobie z niemal każdym celem, na strzelającym żywymi pociskami Pochłaniaczu kończąc. Kolory jednostek zależą od ich pochodzenia - każda Flota-Rój ma inny. Etapy planetarnej konsumpcji Mogło by się wydawać, że tyranidzi "z marszu" atakują pierwszą lepszą napotkaną planetę. Tak jednak nie jest. Ich atak jest bardzo dobrze zaplanowany, a planety które wybierają to zazwyczaj te o bogatej faunie i florze. Jak wiadomo tyranidzi atakują planety ,aby zdobyć biomasę. W tym celu dosłownie konsumują wszelkie jej organizmy żywe, od ludzi aż po rośliny. Niemalże całkowicie pobierają atmosferę a także metale z powierzchni potrzebne im do pancerzy lub innych celów. *thumb|200px|Zarodnik Mycetyczny dostarczył Karnifeksa na pole bitwyDzień 1: Zarodniki Mycetyczne zawierające głównie Liktorów oraz Genokrady zostają zrzucone na pole bitwy. Liktorzy maja za zadanie infiltrować linie obronne przeciwnika. Kiedy zarodniki dotykają ziemi rozmnażanie rozpoczyna się natychmiast. *Dzień 9: Do dnia dziewiątego zasięg Tyranidzkiej ekspansji rozszerzył się o około 250km od miejsca rozpoczęcia inwazji i stanowi poważne zagrożenie dla Planetarnych Sił Obronnych. *Dzień 13: Tyranidzi zdobyli już 700km terenu wokół strefy zrzutu. *Dzień 37: Rój całkowicie kontroluje już 2000km od miejsca upadku zarodników, zaczęła się biologiczna inwazja, sięgająca już 5000km od strefy zrzutu. *Dzień 48: Drastycznie szybko wzrasta liczebność Tyranidów - populacja podwaja się mniej więcej co 3 dni. *Dzień 50: Przybywa główna flota Tyranidów w skład której wchodzi około 1.5 miliarda statków. Całkowity psioniczny kontakt z najechaną planetą zostaje zerwany poprzez działania Umysły Roju. Flota rój zablokowuje całą orbitę wokół planety. Ucieczka staje się niemożliwa. Stada Termagauntów eliminują wszelkie życie na powierzchni planety. *thumb|Pobieranie biomasy z podbitego świataDzień 51: Rozpoczyna się pobieranie całej biomasy. Na powierzchni ląduja statki, na pokładzie których znajdują się stada rozpruwaczy. Pożerają one cały materiał genetyczny znajdujący się na planecie (również w postaci innych Tyranidów) i składują go w swego rodzaju basenach. Do floty biomasa dociera poprzez wieże kapilarne oraz statki. *Dzień 80: Rozpruwacze wracają na statki, które wracają z powrotem na orbitę. Flota-Ul schodzi do wyższych warstw atmosfery i rozpoczyna jej pobieranie. Spadek ciśnienia powoduje wrzenie oceanów, które także są pobierane na użytek floty. Ubytek masy oceanów powoduje zwiększony ruch płyt tektonicznych a co za tym idzie zwiększa się aktywność wulkaniczna na powierzchni planety. Po zakończeniu całego procesu flota opuszcza orbitę w celu poszukiwania następnego celu. *Dzień 100: Imperialna Marynarka Wojenna przybywa wezwana sygnałem S.O.S., jednak zastaje tylko martwy, niezdatny do zamieszkania świat. Źródła *''Kodeks:Tyranidzi (5 edycja)'' *''Kodeks:Tyranidzi (6 edycja)'' Kategoria:Tyranidzi Kategoria:Rasy